


Midnight Riders

by KeatonEllis, xxHoneyBeexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Animal Shifter Castiel (Supernatural), Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Bikers, Breeding, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gangs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, Lost Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, OTP Feels, OmegaDean, Omegaverse, Opposites Attract, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Subgender, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, True Mates, alphaCas, cas/dean, omega - Freeform, tiger - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBeexx/pseuds/xxHoneyBeexx
Summary: Parts of Dean Winchesters life is missing from his memories and has never been able to recover those lost moments. When his father, John, dies Dean is left with a letter that tells him to go to Kansas and find the Midnight Riders, a biker gang of wolf shifters that are supposedly going to keep him safe. Doubts fill the blondes mind because he is not a wolf but a tiger and not only that but he is an omega, something that is exceptionally rare and frowned down upon for a male. When Dean meets the leader of the Midnight Riders, Cas, things feel somewhat familiar and because the alpha male stirs something inside of the omega that he hates, he immediately holds an animosity towards him but if Dean wants to fill in the blanks that are missing from his memories he has to learn to trust Cas and hope he has the answers he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic will contain depictions of abuse and violence, if this a trigger please refrain from reading. Thank you.

Dean knew there were parts of his life missing. He couldn’t pin point an exact time but somewhere between the ages of seventeen and nineteen there were these blank spaces that he could never fill in. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t know where he had been or what he had done, all he knew was there were a lot of unanswered questions and that was all he could think about as he watched his father being buried. His father had moved them out to the city a few years earlier, he vaguely remembered that before had they had been in a rough area, but he couldn’t even begin to guess where it was, but now that John was dead, Dean had no reason to stick around. 

He didn’t really like the city too much. He worked in a garage and a bar and neither of those things were particularly exciting for him, it was the same old routine, day and night. He didn’t get much of a chance to form relationships but then again if anyone knew him, the real him, he couldn’t imagine anyone staying anyway. Dean was born an omega. It was a glitch in his DNA. His father forced him to take suppressants, trying to tame the urges that an omega would have, the heat, the need to be bred and the desire to have an alpha. But it wasn’t just that Dean was an omega, his father had long suspected that his son was bisexual. That was the truth, the blonde was attracted to both women and men, with a more inclination towards older, gruff males which was most likely because of his sub-gender. The idea of being fucked by a dominant alpha male really made him hot, he could feel himself get hard over the thought and he could feel pools of slick forming inside of him, though it had long lost it’s potency because of the suppressants. Dean hated being an omega because his father made him feel ashamed of it, he made him feel like he was an abomination and the last thing John Winchester wanted was an omega son who took it up the ass by another male. 

Something inside of him kept reminding him that there was nothing wrong with him, another voice that wasn’t his own saying that he was perfect the way he was, as if he had been told those words before but he couldn’t place the voice or where he might have heard someone say that. 

After the funeral, Dean had been handed a letter that John had written, explaining that there was somewhere that he needed to go, somewhere that he would have been safe. Dean didn’t know why he wouldn’t be but now that he wasn’t taking the suppressants he knew eventually, any alpha was going to be able to scent him out and he knew that, firstly, some of them just took what they wanted. Secondly, that depending on what kind of alpha they were, Dean could be killed and thirdly, if there were some alpha’s around that believed only females should be omegas then he could be killed for that reason too. John told him to head to Kansas, there was a biker gang there known as the Midnight Riders and he would be safe there. The name sounded familiar as the blonde read it, as if he were trying to remember something about it but failing to connect the dots. \

Instead, the next day he quit his jobs and he was leaving to Kansas. It didn’t matter that John was dead, the young blonde always tried to please him, always tried to get his approval. He was verbally abused and had physically been as well but he was just trying to teach Dean to man up, that was what John said. That if he was going to survive in the world he was going to have to learn to take beatings especially if he was an “omega faggot” the blonde did his best to portray himself to be as manly as possible, to come off as an alpha and so that any other sub-gender thought nothing else. But he was so tired of it but wasn’t giving himself permission to break down, he refused to look like he was anything less then an all American man. 

It was a four day drive. All he had was directions to the bar where the bikers frequently drank. There was no name, no one in particular mentioned that he should speak to. Simply that he needed to find these Midnight Riders, tell them he was the son of John Winchester and they would know him, they would make him one of them and he would have a pack, despite being a feline. 

For as long as he could remember it had only been him and John. But he did know that his father had once been talking on the phone, something about the pack and the pride, but Dean didn’t remember the conversation enough to know what it meant exactly. He couldn’t remember John ever talking about it to him either which made it all the more obvious that Dean had forgotten things, he could remember leaving somewhere for the city but he didn’t really know where they left from but Kansas, the moment he was across the border, something about it felt like home. 

The Impala rumbled softly as jade green eyes looked up at the flashing neon sign. The words reading “Bar” and nothing else. It was only because on the side of the building it was tagged with an insignia of a wolf howling at the moon that Dean assumed that it had been the bar that he was supposed to enter, but he couldn’t imagine this going too well. He was not a wolf and John hadn’t been either, unless there had been some kind of treaty between the two different species, Dean had no idea if he was even going to be walking out there alive. He checked himself out in the review mirror, making sure he had the look of an alpha, that he looked a little rough around the edges and wasn’t going to take shit from anyone. Dean knew how to defend himself, he could protect himself and he would fight til the death if necessary but he was no where near the ability to go up against an entire pack and there was that concern that John, at some point, pissed this pack off, why else would have he hidden it? Why else would he have packed Dean up and left if this had been the safest place for them?. Nothing was making sense or adding up but he supposed that was the whole point that this little mission of his was intended to reveal some answers, but the last thing Dean wanted was to pay for mistakes that his father made, so he was a little anxious as he left the drivers seat and started to walk towards the bar, holding his fathers last wishes letter in his hand. 

The bar was alive with classic rock music, playing from a jukebox at the back of the room. Men and women were dressed in leather jackets with the same artwork that had been on the wall, but there had also been some different ones, ones that read Midnight Riders but had tigers instead of wolves on them. Everyone was laughing or talking, telling stories that Dean couldn’t quite work out as he moved through the crowd and to the bar where all of a sudden the chattering stopped and the only sound was “Knocking on Heaven’s Door” playing in the background. Almost instantly he felt like he had fucked up, maybe this wasn’t the right bar. He felt hundreds of pairs of eyes just starring at him, the blonde swallowed hard in his throat. He couldn’t be a pussy, he had to project that he was the alpha that John wanted him to be. 

“My name is Dean Winchester. My father’s name was John Winchester. He sent me here, to find the Midnight Riders, he passed away recently. He didn’t tell me who I was supposed to look for” He spoke as confidently and as dominant as he could, as soon as his little speech was over, everyone was getting back to what they were doing. He was confused, what the fuck just happened? He turned around, shaking his head and ordered a whisky since apparently it was okay for him to be there now. The omega had no idea what any of that had meant, for a moment he was actually concerned that he was going to get beaten up but they had just gone back to what they were doing and he was being left alone. Did it mean that they accepted him? Did it mean that they were just keeping their noses out of it? Dean didn’t know. 

He was into his fourth shot and he needed to call it a night. He was sure that there was a motel near by but he wasn’t going to be able to drive. He was going to have to crash in the Impala for the night instead. No one had spoken to him all night, no one said a god damn thing to him, not even the bar tender and a million questions ran through his head. He didn’t know why he came, well, he did know but he felt like he shouldn’t have been there regardless of the fact that this place felt familiar, like it was home to him. He wanted to leave, it had clearly been a mistake that he came, maybe they really had no idea who John Winchester was and simply let him be because he was no threat to anyone. 

“Dean Winchester?”

He heard his name called behind him as he staggered over to his car. He stopped and turned to see a small blonde male, with gold eyes that glowed in the night. He was barely standing so the image of the small man blurred and doubled but he was still aware of his own name so it was obvious the golden haired man was talking to him 

“What do you want? I’m going to warn you I can kick ass, so don’t even try me”

He replied, squinting his eyes a little trying to focus on the figure that moved a little closer, steadying him with hands on his shoulders. Dean wasn’t completely coherent but he was doing his best to remain in the moment. It was difficult but he listened to the man tell him there was someone that needed to see him that the pack wasn’t going to accept him, even though they knew the name, not until he met with their leader. Someone that the smaller blonde said he had been waiting for. Dean wasn’t sure what that meant, but it sounded as though this leader of the gang was expecting him. It would have been ideal that he wasn’t drunk but it couldn’t wait. The man that was holding him steady was leading him down the road to a garage that had the door rolled down. The omega faintly seeing that same tag on it too as the bar and the jackets. It was though the Midnight Riders owned the entire town or something. 

The stranger banged on the door, calling out the name “Cas” for a moment Dean froze. How did he know that name? He had heard it before, he had said it before. His memory failing him as he really tried to place it. He knew it, almost too well. He didn’t know why John had sent him here but he hoped that it would recover what ever was lost. The trouble was Dean didn’t know why he had missing parts, he didn’t know why he couldn’t put two and two together. It couldn’t have been an accident, he never heard John once say anything about a hospital and he had never had any scars or injuries that could have related to a crash. He didn’t have amnesia because sans those few years, he remembered everything else. He didn’t know who this Cas was but he hoped maybe he knew John well enough that he could fill in Dean’s blanks. That he could at least put some pieces of the puzzle together so that things would be more clear and he could reclaim what was lost. 

“Dean’s here”

The small male added and almost automatically, the roller door was opening up and he was being left alone with Cas. All he could see was a dark figure coming towards him, it smelled like grease and paint that hit him hard enough to almost sober him up but his stomach curdled in response to the well known aromas. There wasn’t one single day that Dean hadn’t left work smelling of the exact same thing, he would go to the bar and work it and people would always guess he was a grease monkey by day. 

“Hello, Dean”

The voice was rich and deep, the vision of the man coming clear now that he was in the glow of the street lights and the moon that hovered directly over him. Dean felt his body do something that it had never done before, it instantly reacted to the alpha. He could smell him, it wasn’t the grease and paint though that he could smell, it was something different, hot and musky like sex and fire. It was so wild and intense. He looked at the man, his mouth and throat felt dry and rough as he stared at the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, a masculine yet almost sweet face, an angular jaw line and a head full of thick dark chocolate brown hair, he had to be at least ten years Dean’s senior, if not more. The omega had no idea what was happening to him or why, this had never happened before. 

“Hey, Cas”

He barely got out, he could feel himself shaking all over. He addressed the man as if he had known him as if this was more a reunion then a first meeting but Dean didn’t get to say anything else, he didn’t get another word out, instead everything went black and he was falling into strong arms. What ever the reason he was here, surrounded by a bunch of wolves was somewhat scary. He needed to know what was happening, why would his father send him here where he was supposedly safe? Maybe he knew Dean would have no problem taking them all out one by one when things got rough, maybe it was something less suicidal and sinister, it had to be something to do with his memory loss because there was a familiarity to it, there was something about all of this that felt like he had lived it before and he wanted to remember, he just couldn’t. Some of the jackets did have a tiger motif on them though so maybe there was some kind of alliance and he truly was perfectly safe here.


	2. Chapter 2

“It came this morning.” Cas gazed up from where he sat at the bar. The dark-haired biker looked up at the short blonde with the name “Trickster” on his leather jacket. Gabriel tossed down the torn brown paper packaging. Gold eyes were serious as they watched Cas tear back the paper and pull out the worn black leather jacket with a tiger on the back. It mirrored his own except for the tiger and the name Winchester. He stared at the jacket for a long moment before looking back at Gabe. They both know what it meant, John was dead. Cas threw the jacket back into the paper and got up to make himself a whiskey. He walked behind the bar grabbing the bottle and pouring a double shot. He sat the glass on the bar top staring absently at the window. Honestly, he didn’t know how to feel, it had been eight years but the sound of broken glass still echoed in his mind. He looked down at the crisscrossed scars on his forearm. They were faded but he could still see them. “Damn Cas, it's not even 11 am yet?” Blue eyes cut over to where the barmaid Eve was bringing over a plate of breakfast for Gabriel. The alpha only scowled at her before downing the drink and walking outside for some air.

Cas had been the leader of the pack side of Midnight Riders for five years now. He’d bested the old alpha and taken his place when Michael had lost sight of the packs best interest. The old silverback had become soft and corrupt. The felines in the pride were walking all over them, edging in on their territory and disrespecting them at every turn. Both sides were constantly fighting and the hostility was threatening to tear the alliance between the “pack” and “pride” apart. Cas had restored the wolves to their former glory, but the cats back in their place and reconciled them both. These days the Midnight Riders were stronger than ever. Of course, both sides still fought but it was like cats and dogs, it would always be that way. The alpha worked hard to keep things together and running smoothly. He had to keep the peace and bring violence when necessary.

Cas used to fight all the time when he was younger. He was always looking to prove himself, but he was almost 40 now, well-proven, and not nearly as hot-headed as he used to be. The alpha pulled out a smoke lighting it and taking a drag. So John was really dead. He should have been happy. Hell, he should have drank and celebrated but as much as he hated John Winchester his gut twisted and turned, it wasn’t elation he felt. What did this mean for Dean? He hadn’t allowed himself to think about the blonde for a long time. He could have gone to the funeral and seen him, offered his condolences. He could have pissed on the jacket and threw it in the garbage can. No, it didn’t mean shit, that chapter of his life was over and he wasn’t going to think about it. It wasn’t though, it was always going to be unfinished and that jacket meant something. He sent it for a reason and Cas had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. Dean was coming home.

Gabe headed over leaning against the brick wall. “I thought you’d be happier Cas.” The alpha rubbed the scruff on his chin and shrugged.

“It doesn’t mean shit. That old cat’s been gone so long, he’s dead now, so what.”

The shorter beta nodded. “Yeah, well why did he send it to you instead of his pride? It don’t make sense.”

He was right it was an odd thing. Cas might have been the top alpha but that was pride business, not club business. “He knew I call the shots and the way I figure it he sent it to squelch what was between us.”

The alpha felt like that was true but he was leaving out the missing piece, the reason he wanted it squashed. Gabe accepted it though.

“I’ll pass it on to Sam then. They’ll want it.” Sam was the leader of Midnight Riders pride, he was John’s nephew and he and Cas had fought for dominance of the club and Cas had beaten him half to death. It was overkill and both sides had been uneasy for a long time afterward.

“No, leave it. I’ll take care of it.”

It had been three days since he got the news and Cas wasn’t sleeping well. It was stirring up old wounds that had festered and scarred over instead of healing. He’d been drinking all evening when he got the call. The alpha looked down at his phone “Trickster” lighting up as it rang. He picked it up answering silently.

“Holy fuck Cas, he’s here. Dean FUCKING Winchester is at the Midnight Moon.”

Cas said nothing, he just hung up and set the phone down refilling his glass. He’d been dreaming about Dean every night since the jacket arrived and he knew this was going to happen. John sent Dean home because Cas knew his secret and he hoped the alpha would keep him safe. No one else knew John’s only son was really an omega. He’d hidden it from everyone, it had been the old alpha cat’s shame. John was a tyrant and he’d run the Midnight Riders like everything else in his life, with an iron fist. In his day the Pride had been in power and many of the felines talked about those glory days returning. Like hell, Cas was going to see that happen. The last thing he needed was the cats taking the return of John Winchester’s son as some sort of sign. He knew the pride was already restless. Things were about to unfold and Cas was just going to see how this played out.

It was a few hours until Cas made the phone call. “Bring him.” 20 minutes later Cas heard the bang on the bay door and he stood up steadying himself and putting his jacket on. He slid the door open up and he was face to face with the blonde. Dean had grown, the skinny young kid was a man now, He looked like an alpha, strong, well defined and a bit cocky. He looked nothing like his father. The feline shifter swayed on his feet. He squinted staring at him before passing out. Gabe followed as Cas carried him over to the couch.

“Looks like the young Winchester can’t hold his liquor.” The short blonde laughed as he shook the blonde lightly slapping his cheeks to rouse him.

Cas was just staring at him. He wouldn’t have believed it if anyone had told him Dean could be more beautiful than he was that last day 8 years ago when he last saw him, but somehow he was.

He startled sitting up when he woke. Green eyes were staring up at him with an unreadable expression. It didn’t take long for Cas to realize Dean didn’t remember him at all. So it was true, the boy remembered nothing. That pissed the alpha off more than anything and he became annoyed when Dean hammered him with about half a dozen questions.

Cas stood glaring down at the wannabe alpha. “Listen here boy, I’m the alpha of Midnight Riders, pack and pride. Don’t come in here questioning me like I owe you something. You don’t know me, why should I bother?” Cas was growly in his tone, asserting himself needlessly on the young feline. “How is it the son of John Winchester doesn’t know anything about any of this?” Dean was annoyed now and he was getting mouthy which pushed Cas’ buttons even more.

Cas gestured for Gabe to tell him. “Your old man started the club, he merged the wolves and cats into one and created Midnight Riders. How do you not know that?”

Gabe gave Cas a curious look. “Clearly the old man was trying to protect him. Didn’t want him to know about the family so he ran off and started a new life. Bet he was all straightedge huh boy?” The blonde moved in closer.

“Call me boy one more time, wolf.” They both sobered up a little as they stood eye to eye. “Do you really want to pick a fight with me?” There was a tense moment when he thought that was exactly what was going to happen but Dean backed off and Cas let it go.

“Everyone knows your old man, go to the pride and they’ll take you in. Your cousin leads the cats, that will get you a long way with them. Don’t think that means shit to us wolves though.”

Then he waved them off and left Gabe to take him to meet his cousin and the pride. It was yet to be seen whether Dean would stay and have what it took to be one of them. They were about to see if John had brought him up soft. Cas couldn’t imagine that though, not John. There wasn’t a soft bone in that man’s body.

Dean had been welcomed into the pride eagerly and though he hadn’t been fully inducted he was hanging with the pride and they had seemed to take to him quite well. Cas had avoided Dean for the most part. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the whole situation so avoidance and being an asshole was his go-to. The young blonde was cocky and he seemed to have no issues getting up in Cas’ face and pushing his buttons. Tonight the whole club was drinking at the Midnight Moon. It was the only mutual ground for pack and pride. The rest of the territory was carved out and anyone who tested those boundaries was going to come back limping if they even came back at all.

Here though they co-mingled, though they were still pretty much separated in the bar. Fights broke out from time to time but for the most part they coexisted. Tonight they were celebrating the induction of several new members on both sides. The cats were all talking about Dean and how he was going to be in on the next ceremony. It was unheard of for anyone to get in that fast. There were wolves and felines that had been trying for years to get in. Despite Cas’ behavior, he was watching Dean and part of him was proud that he was assimilating so quickly. He was John’s son and he was hard-wired for this life. No one would have mistaken Dean for anything less than an alpha.

Cas eyed the blonde as he came up to the bar for another drink. A couple of lionesses were attempting to win his attention pawing at him and flirting with him. Despite his sexuality, the young tiger flirted back, he, after all, had an image to maintain, straight, tough, cocky alpha. When he caught Cas’ gaze he pulled away to engage him. “It’s going to be me up there next time, alpha.” He took a shot and pulled his beer over.

“Oh is it? You do know all new members have to come through me before they get a jacket right?” Clearly Dean hadn’t known this, his green eyes reflected a moment of concern. He was drunk enough not over-analyze it. Still, he took his drink and left to make his way back over to the pool table. All the pride’s stories about John and his legacy were making the boy cocky, a little cockier than Cas cared for.

On his way to rejoin the pride a drunk omega wolf bumped into him spilling his beer all over him and the floor. Words were exchanged but even drunk the tiger took the high ground and let it go since it was a female. Cas, however, couldn’t pass up the opportunity. He ordered a fruity pink drink with an umbrella in it and told the waitress to deliver it to Dean. She hesitated not wanting to insight a brawl in the bar. Cas gave her a look letting her know no wasn't a viable option. So reluctantly she made her way over delivering the drink. When he looked back Cas raised his whiskey glass letting him know who the drink was from. The wolves at the bar burst into a bought of drunken laughter yelling out a few insults.

The alpha wolf hadn’t expected Dean to react so seriously and he was caught off guard when the blonde knocked him off the barstool. The way he sacked him Dean must have played some high school football because he knocked him clean to the floor with one hit. Then it was on, the two of them rolling around on the floor exchanging blows. The whole bar was crowded around and yelling as the fought. In truth, there was nothing drunk bikers loved better than a good fight. The boy was quick but Cas had a bit more strength and experience and he was coming out on top. At one point the young tiger was on top and drew back to hit him. He froze for a moment, green eyes locked on his as though something was familiar and he was remembering.

They were both hard from both the fight and the positioning. The bar was dark enough that only the two men rubbing their crotches together were privy to that knowledge. Screams from the pride snapped Dean back though and he took a sloppy swing. Cas used the momentum to flip Dean and land multiple blows to his pretty face. He saw the blonde was dazed and normally the alpha wolf would have beat the shit out of him but he stopped. Much to the disappointment of the crows Cas let go of Dean’s shirt pushing him to the floor. The wolf stood up spiting blood on the floor and wiping his bloody lip. “Next time you test me I won’t be so forgiving boy.”

Cas made his way back to the bar cleaning his face up and sitting back down. The truth was the whole encounter aroused him more than it pissed him off, Dean held his own impressively well and it was clear they both rather enjoyed rolling around on the floor together. It seemed John hadn’t beaten the gay out of his son after all. Both sides were pleased with the fight. The wolves happy that Cas beat the new feline and the pride impressed that Dean had taken Cas on. Dean kept looking over from across the room. He didn’t look any angrier than Cas did. The older alpha knew he was processing what had just happened between them and what exactly it meant. There was definitely something more than anger between them. Even if no one else saw it they both knew it was there, something undeniable even if they didn't know what it meant or what to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn't stand to be in the room any more. He had stuck around after the fight but he wasn't feeling so great, physically he was hurt but that wasn't it. There was something during the brawl that both scared him and excited him. Dean was no closer to filling in the gaps in his memory, but there was that moment, that brief moment where it had felt like deja vu. The blonde was done for the night. He said nothing to anyone as he left to head back to the pride's side of the town. The bar was mutual territory but it sure as hell didn't feel like it and the last thing he needed right now was for an alpha to smell slick on him. Dean could lie and say he got laid the night before, he didn't want anyone to know he was an omega, he'd rather die. 

The blonde left alone, he was angry, aroused, frustrated and he never wanted to beat the hell out of someone so much. His body was reacting to Cas, as it did when he had met him. He hated it, he didn't want this, any of it. He hated being an omega, he hated having to hide himself but there was no choice, as long as everyone thought he was an alpha then everything would be okay. 

When he got back to the den, he was stripping off his jacket and shirt, wrapping up his wounded fists and taking out his anger on a punching bag that had seen better days and patched up with duct tape and stitching. He was told that real men didn't show emotions and he did his best not to show them. Dean had a tender heart and he did cry, mostly when he was alone, he hated himself for that too, that he couldn't keep it in and just choke it down like his father would have wanted him to. 

The only thing about all this that felt good was he felt like he had family and he was bonding well with his cousin Sam and his omega Eileen. The whole pride was good, sometimes they were bitchy and antisocial but that was cats for you but it was first time he knew that feeling. Still, Dean wasn't confident at all that he could ever be him. They wouldn't accept him as an omega, no one would. He was the meaning of abomination, omega male and gay. Dean had to lie to survive, that was how it was. 

Every single aggressive hit to the bag made him cringe and tears pricked his eyes. He cursed and growled until blood was streaming down his hands and dripping from his wrists. He tried his best to just be angry but the fight with Cas had him feeling confused. He didn't want anyone to find out and the blonde feared that the wolf knew, not just that he had got hard during the fight but his arousal made him wet, he could feel he got slick and all he could think about was maybe he needed to go back on his suppressants, they would stop him from getting aroused, they would stop the symptoms of a horny omega. It meant leaving to find someone that sold them, there was no way any one in the pride or pack was going to have them and hand them over without questions. 

Dean grabbed the bag, breathing hard and heavy, sweat dripping down his body. His hands were fucked up, he was mentally all over the place and he was just trying to keep himself grounded. Why Cas? Why would that even be a thing? He didn't get it, John taught him very little about an omega, he wanted to ignore it and pretend that his only son wasn't a boy with girl insides. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that there was something wrong with his all American son. He didn't know anything about himself. He didn't know what to do. The only person that knew he was an omega, was Cas. 

There were no ifs or buts about it. If Dean was going to suppress it then he needed medicine, he figured that after he at least put up a decent fight then the wolf might help him. He didn't want sympathy or compassion even, he wasn't expecting it but if anyone could help him he suspected it was Cas, if he hated Dean then so be it, the tiger would get his revenge some day but right now he needed to hide what was happening to him before the pride found out, no amount of alpha demeanor was going to cover up his scent. 

He needed to think. If Cas, though highly unlikely, didn't notice then he would out himself. Right now, Dean needed to be alone, when he heard the rest of the pride coming, he quickly grabbed his shirt and jacket and left for the near by woods for the night. There was nothing out there to be scared of, he could handle anything out there, unless it was another pride or pack, one on one was doable but one against many... Still it was better then being outed. 

The tiger disappeared into the woods, keeping quiet as he walked through. He could have shifted but he was concerned it would only make what was happening, even worse. As Dean moved through the dense trees the sounds of voices halted him in his tracks. The voices weren't familiar to him but he listened to them. It had been a rival sleuth of bears. They were trespassing on the pride's grounds but it wasn't the impinging that was the issue, it was the mention that they should take up with their boss to take over the pride and pack of Midnight. 

There was no knowing how big the slueth was, but they were a match for tigers and wolves respectively and together. It could be a problem and it was difficult for Dean not to take this as a sign to see Cas. They could go back to hating each other later but they couldn't allow this to happen and if the alpha did know Dean's secret then he might have been able to help deal with his other situation. 

The blonde didn't want to go to the alpha, he wanted to keep his dignity and his pride. The conflict inside of him burned like hot coals in the pit of his chest. If he scared these assholes off then he would no doubt establish an alpha position but if he bought war to them then he might have lost it, he could always leave if he was disowned, the advantages did out weigh the possibilities of disadvantages. This was suicidal but after his loss to Cas, he had a wounded ego that needed to be rectified. 

The blonde took a deep breath, he stripped down to nothing, hanging his clothing on one of the bows of the closest tree to him and shifted into his tiger. A large beautiful blonde, orange and black cat dipped low as he surveyed the situation, there were only two and he couldn't smell any others. He crept closer, keeping low to the ground. Green eyes watched the pair walking rather sluggishly, if Dean moved quickly enough then he had a good chance of scaring them off. He was waiting for the perfect moment but as he inched close his scent was noted. 

When the Bears shifted too, Dean knew he should of retreated but he didn't run and stayed and fought. It was a dumb idea, after his earlier brawl and his battle with a punching bag but in the back of his head he could hear John's voice, telling him to man up, telling him not to be a pussy. So without another thought, the tiger pounced. This could lead to detrimental repercussions but he was standing his ground and defending his home. 

He managed to pin the smaller of the bears but the larger was quickly on him, pulling Dean off and throwing him. The tiger growled loudly before launching at the larger this time, sinking giant fangs deep into the fur and flesh, wounding the bear. He felt like he had the upper hand but he was soon overwhelmed, he fought with everything he had in him but ultimately, he had passed out. 

Coming to and feeling an intense amount of pain, Dean cringed and groaned as he struggled to get up. He sat up on the couch and looked around him "Fuck this" he mumbled to himself, determined to get up and leave. He knew exactly where he was and he knew what was about to come with it. He struggled to get to door, he didn't get a chance to even touch the handle before he was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown to the couch once more. 

"Sit the fuck down, kid. I can't believe how damn stupid you are! What the hell is wrong with you? You better thank your sorry ass I already had my boys on patrol. Bears, Dean?! Fucking bears?!" 

The blonde scowled and folded his arms like a defiant child, refusing to even listen to the lecture. He knew it was stupid, he knew it was risky but the alpha had no idea what it was like, he didn't have to prove himself or defend who he was. He didn't have to hide anything and every part of Dean wanted a rematch from the bar but it was, this time, impossible. He was hurt bad and desperately tried to stop himself from showing it. He wasn't going to give Cas the satisfaction. 

"Don't fucking lecture me! They were on my ground, MINE! You shouldn't have even considered having anyone there!" 

As he yelled and argued with Cas he found himself getting aroused again and only then did he realize he wasn't wearing any clothes. He remembered taking them off before he shifted and he must have shifted back after he passed out. The wolves would have bought him here rather then the pride because even though Sam was hard he would not have gone in at Dean like Cas was and right now what the lost boy needed was that parental type, one that told him he was a fucking dumbass but not beat him worse then he already was. 

"You have no place giving me orders kitty cat" 

Cas crouched down in front of him and examined the fresh wounds. Dean watched the wolf without once drawing his eyes away. He could feel the familiarity, he could remember the smell and the sight of the man but nothing he could actually place. It was taking a toll on the blonde. Not remembering those few years of his life was difficult enough but this addition to confusion, it made his heart feel heavy. 

The alpha was bandaging him up, pouring alcohol into the more open injuries. Dean didn't say anything as he was calming down. It was no good being pissed at the alpha, if it weren't for his decision to have his wolves out there, Dean may very well be dead. 

"I need your help" 

He felt so internally wounded saying it but he had to. He had to get help, he didn't want to be an omega anymore. It was why his father hated him, why he was going to be disowned and when he went into heat, it was going to cause he more problems being around so many shifters. Though tigers had several mates, unlike wolves that were notoriously monogamous, even after the death of their mate, the tigers were only faithful after they mated. A male would remain so after courtship and Dean was raised to believe that fidelity was supposed to always be present. If he was ever going to be mated that was the one and he knew he was an abomination, he knew that no one was going to want to mate and breed with him. 

He could take the suppressants again and he could maybe live some kind of normal life. But as he contemplated the words, the ones where he was asking for help, he could hear the voice in the back of head, the same one he always heard telling him he was perfect the way he was, telling him he was created the way he was for a reason and there was nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't God or some divine entity that belonged to the voice but rather the man that was fixing his injuries. He didn't know why. 

"I am helping you" 

Cas was blunt as he continued. Dean nodded his head, changing his mind about the suppressants. He didn't know why he heard Cas' voice in his head telling him he was okay or further more why he listened to it, but he did. 

"Yeah, right, of course" 

There was five minutes of silence and in that time Dean looked like he was in the process of being mummified, his body was bandaged and Cas gave him antibiotics so he could fight any oncoming infection. The polite thing would have been to say thank you, the decent thing would be to be grateful for his life being saved. But being around Cas stirred other things far more powerful than thankful. He was hot, he was aroused and everything in him wanted to be fucked. He saw what kind of alpha that man was, that was the kind of alpha he really lusted for, but Cas was far superior then any alpha he had met. 

"You don't have to worry. Most of the pride and pack have snorted enough drugs over time to kill a stampede. Even if they smell you they'll assume you're mated to a female" 

"Don't fucking tell anyone! I will rip you apart if you do" 

Dean got defensive and aggressive and he was silenced with a look. 

"Calm down, shut up and listen for once. I'm not going to say anything to anyone and I'm not giving you suppressants. You don't care how rare you are, do you, boy? You're safe. No one knows you're an omega and no one knows you are gay. You know it would be a scandal if you were mated by an alpha, don't you?" 

Cas' voice was thick with innuendo, sex practically dripping from his perfect lips. It sounded so sinful and with them being so close like they were in that moment, the blonde wanted nothing more than to have his ass eaten, to have all that slick lapped up and devoured. But the alpha was right, it would be awfully scandalous. 

"Are the bears going to be a problem?" 

He needed to distract his thoughts from what was happening. He needed to tame his urges, he wasn't even in heat yet and Dean had no idea what he was going to do. Whether the others were fucked up from the drugs and alcohol, nothing was going to mask the heat, it would happen soon and if he spent more time around Cas, it would be bought on sooner then he wanted it to and the alpha wolf, ironically, made him feel safe. 

"Yes. Probably, the only advantage is this is our territory. I can't say how many there are but between the wolves and tigers, we will figure it out. The next time you want to do something stupid, do me a favor, and don't. You can sleep here tonight, you stink of a horny kitty" 

Cas was leaving him, grabbing some blankets and tossing them to him. Dean wanted to hate Cas, he beat his ass and treated him like a child. He was just so strict but he wasn't as much as an asshole as Dean wanted him to be. At least if he was a terrible being then he wouldn't be so attracted to the brunette. He was in a fucked up situation and he didn't know if there was a way out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulled the refrigerator door open grabbing a beer and twisting off the top. He stood leaning against the counter watching Dean stir on the couch. He was finally asleep, clearly in the midst of some unpleasant dream. Fuck, that's what this felt like to him too. It was like Cas was in throws of some horrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Dean was so close but he might as well have been a million miles away. It was best he didn’t remember though, that’s why Cas never went to look for him, that and the fact he was ashamed. He told himself again that it was best and he shouldn't get to close to him. Cas took a drink walking over to watch the banged-up omega tiger as he slept. The alpha wolf let his mind drift back to relive things that had spent years avoiding and burying.

~Nine Years Earlier~ 

It was not only wrong but it was dangerous. Yet like a moth to the flame Cas was still there talking to the blonde feline shifter. He was John Winchester’s son, that alone made him off-limits. Then there was the fact he was a tiger, and that the gorgeous blonde was only sixteen. The alpha wolf was more than ten years his senior but that hadn’t stopped them from attracting like opposite magnets. Dean had gravitated to him as soon as he had shown up for the meeting between his pack and John’s Pride. The two clubs had a precarious alliance but it had held together so far. At first he hadn’t paid the young tiger much attention. He was always hanging around listening and trying to gain his father's approval. John however just seemed annoyed and kept trying to run off the young blonde. Cas thought that was foolish, he should have been showing his son the ropes, teaching him the family business, especially since he was so eager to learn.

Soon it was Cas who was taking him under his wing, showing him how things were and teaching him what he needed to know. They were out working on the young Winchester’s newly acquired bike when he first confessed his distress to the wolf. He was hitting puberty and he was going to present his sub-gender soon. He was afraid he wouldn’t be an alpha and his father would be disappointed. “Look, that doesn’t matter, alpha, beta, or omega, it’s all still you Dean. You decide the man you will be, not genetics. All that matters is how you feel about who you are.” He placed his arm around the young tiger. “Do you really care if you’re a beta or an omega?” The alpha watched the young tiger relax a bit.

“No, not really. It’s just my old man will think I’m a failure. I’m already hiding the fact I’m gay, but I can’t hide my sub-gender, he’ll know.” Dean pulled away letting worry creep back in. “If I turn out to be some faggot omega he’ll kill me. He will hate me Cas. He's never going to accept it.

The alpha hoped that wou;dn't be th case that John would see in the end that it didn't matter and accept him for who he was. There wasn’t an easy way to answer him. “Well it’s unlikely you will present as a male omega, but if you did it’s like one in a million, and gay. Some lucky guy is going to feel like he hit the lottery.” Fuck, Cas knew he would. Dean was beautiful and the way he figured, those things would have just been a perk. “It’s biology kid, how can your old man argue with that? We don’t pick our sub-gender. And as far as sexuality goes maybe he doesn’t need to know everything.” It was then John pulled up giving the wolf a mistrustful look and ending their conversation. “Hey, I’ll come by tomorrow and we will have her up and running in no time.”

After a couple hours working on the bike the following day, they had it going and the two celebrated by taking a ride out into the country. They stopped at the lake just as the sun was setting. The two goofing off and playing around. Cas sat against a large oak tree and Dean laid his head in his lap enjoying the moment. “Can you shift at will?” The alpha nodded ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It was a valid question, many shifters didn't have enough purebred DNA to shift at will and others couldn't shift at all. "Cause we could come down here and run one night.” Cas traced the tiny freckles that were adorned Dean’s cheeks like the stars did the sky. He knew it was wrong but he was so attracted to the tiger. The alpha wasn’t sure if he saw him as a father figure or if there was something more for him too. “I’ve never run with a cat before. Do you climb trees and chase bits of string? I could bring a laser pointer.” When the wolf asked if he climbed trees and chased string, Dean playfully punched him in the stomach. 

"Shut up man, at least I'm not some dirty mutt" Dean grabbed the wolf's arm and bought it to his lips "If I could make you a tiger then you wouldn't be so damn stinky and gross" he bit playfully into the skin and looked up at the brunette, smiling. "I'm not used to it yet you know, puberty has me all..confused about stuff. I don't what the hell is going on with me but I can't control some things, you know?" The tiger awkwardly adjusted his erection.

“Mutt?! Oh you know you like my scent", When Dean was biting his arm he enjoyed it a little too much. “You just need time, everything is new. You just need to find your stride.” When Dean sat up Cas moved to face him. “Now what was that you called me? Stinky?” Cas growled pushing the blonde to the ground and scenting him all over as though he were in wolf form. He rubbed all over the laughing blonde “There, now you smell like a wolf.” He peered down approvingly at the disheveled blonde.

Cas was lost in the jade irises and before he knew it he was leaning down and pressing his lips to the young tiger’s. They were soft and warm and he sunk down kissing him slow and soft. Cas had to remind himself to breathe as he was pulling back and opening his eyes. He hadn’t planned on kissing Dean, it had just sort of happened. His dick was hard when he sat back up and he cleared his throat. “ I guess I got lost in the moment.” Blue eyes were studying the blonde to see if he should apologize. 

"Please don't say sorry, okay? 'cause if you say sorry that means you didn't want to do it, that it was a mistake." The alpha was silent for a moment. "I wanted it and I want you!" Then he was gripping the front of the wolf's shirt looking at him with pleading eyes. “I don't know what my body is doing Cas but I do know that I want to be your mate"

Dean was gripping him tight, nervous excitement in his voice. The wolf pulled him into a tight embrace holding the young tiger to his chest. “I’m not sorry. I’d be crazy to regret that.” Then he was pulling away, standing and pulling the blonde up too. The older wolf lifted the blonde’s chin. “I want you too, Dean." Cas kissed him again, this time gentleness gave way to passion. The two shifters intertwined as the kiss heated. The alpha’s hands slid down gripping those perfect ass cheeks and pulling their hardons together. It was a delicious tease that Cas was only too happy to indulge in.

When the kiss was over the alpha could still taste Dean on him. “You smell of horny wolf, and as much as I approve let’s take a swim and cool off. I can’t take you home smelling like I’ve been knotting you all day.” Just saying it made his dick twitch. He wanted to knot Dean, he would look so good on his hands and knees presenting for him. The young tiger’s instinct would show him what to do, Cas had no doubt of that. He was too young to be bred and mated though, so Cas held himself back.

Instead, he pulled his leather jacket off, his t-shirt and kicked his boots off while Dean was taking his own shoes off. Then Cas began to undress the tiger. Taking his time he kissed all over his neck and chest. The alpha allowed Dean to pull his jeans off and he followed suit, the two shifters making their way into the cool water. “Tigers like the water right?” He swam up splashing the blonde. “Because ‘mutts’ love to swim.” He teased as he swam after him. 

"Yeah, we love the water." 

Cas swam after the tiger chasing after him through the water. Dea was faster than him though and he was nimble too. He was giving Cas a run for his money. The blonde dove beneath the surface, turning around and swimming back towards Cas popping up and startling the now tiring alpha."Is it true, shifters know their mates when they first smell them? What happens then? 'Cause I want to be your mate Cas but what if your someone else's? Does it mean you'd have to be with them?" The young tiger questioned, as Cas stood up to rest. "I don't belong to anyone else."Dean wrapped his legs around him and rested his arms around the alpha's shoulders "I don't want you to forget about me. If you have another mate, then you will. You'll breed them and have pups and you'll forget about me."

“It’s true, if you wait for your true mate then you’ll know. Most shifters don’t wait. They are too excited to breed, inexperienced, or under pressure from their families. That’s why you see so many unhappy pairs, and others who fuck indiscriminately or have no mate at all. Living amongst humans has dulled our instincts and corrupted our ways.” Cas kissed Dean’s wet lips. “If you trust your instinct you’ll know. Your body will know. Your heart will know.” The alpha wolf nipped softly at Dean’s neck. He was careful not to bruise the skin there. Cas was not as careful with the young tiger’s torso, he bit and sucked the wet flesh, teasing the tiny hard buds. His tongue rolling around and then sucking. Dean mewed out as his body was explored. “Trust me, I’d like nothing more than to knot you and make you mine, but your just a kitten, and what is a tiger going to do with an old dog like me for a mate, hmmm?”

Cas was saying the responsible thing but his heart and body were saying the opposite. He just wanted to mate Dean and make him his. Even if it wasn’t accepted, what would it matter if they were both happy? “I can’t be your mate, baby. No matter how tempting, it would cause far too much trouble for you.” As he said it he was wrapping his hand around the young tiger’s bristled cock softening the blow of those words as he stroked him. Dean was hormonal and worked up and the alpha wanted to satisfy his urges, at least somewhat. He doubted the blonde had ever gotten off from anything but his own hand and he wanted to give him something he'd remember.

“Even wet you smell so good Dean. The wolf in me wants nothing more than to bend you over and claim you.” He squeezed moving his hand up and down the slick shaft as the wolf spoke dirty words in his ear. “I bet you already know how to present all nice and proud for me, don’t you?” Cas picked up speed as Dean whined and clung to him. “That pretty virgin hole would look so good stretching and taking every inch of my cock.” He growled in Dean's ear. "My knot." The wolf ‘s erection was begging for attention but he denied it. All he wanted was to make Dean cum and when he was close Cas moved to bite the top of his arm, just where his t-shirt would cover it. The alpha bit hard, not breaking the skin but bruising it. Dean came as soon as he did and Cas held his trembling body. Kissing him again before insisting they head back.

Now that Dean had a bike they took full advantage. Cas took the young tiger on dates and also brought him along on business so he could learn how the life worked that he’d one day be expected to lead. The alpha was falling in love with Dean more and more every day and he knew he should have put distance between them but instead, they were inseparable. John had already had words with the wolf. Dean didn’t need another father and he cautioned Cas to keep his distance. He needed to know his place. Those words went all but ignored though. 

Lately, it was becoming all too obvious to Cas that the young Winchester was an omega. When Dean got horny his scent was overwhelming and the alpha could smell his slick. It was leading them down a dangerous path because Cas was already finding it hard not to knot him. No one had ever explained omega sexuality to the young tiger so today Cas was going to bring it up and let Dean know that he was presenting omega and that’s why his body was behaving this way.

The wolf wasn’t sure that Dean even realized that was what was happening or that he was finally presenting his sub-gender. Something that should have been celebrated and explained. He was pretty sure that wasn’t going to be the case with John, so Cas was going to do it himself.

It was 1 pm on a Sunday and he’d invited Dean to the bar where all the shifter’s hung out at night. The young tiger had yet to be invited but after puberty that would most likely change unless John was an asshole about Dean being an omega. The place was closed but Cas had the keys and he had invited the omega on a date. It would be just the two of them. 

The wolf had the jukebox on random and he’d cooked them some burgers and was walking out with a couple of beers when Dean walked through the door. “There you are sunshine, I was beginning to think lunch was going to get cold.” He kissed the blonde on the mouth offering him a beer.

"Free food and a hot dude, as if I would let that go to waste" Dean took the beer from Cas and the burger, stealing another quick kiss.

They sat down at a little table eating and discussing the blonde’s bike. He was so proud to finally have his own bike. Dean smelled sweet, like an omega approaching their heat. The smell of sex was on him but not so much that it was overwhelming. There was no way Cas would be able to be anywhere near the kid when his heat started. He’d fuck him and have him claimed in minutes. 

The blonde wolfed down his food, his body ravenously preparing for his first oncoming cycle. In the middle of the conversation, Dean interjected. "Cas, am I an alpha? I have these problems when I am around you and I just never heard of an alpha having the same problems." Dean shifted uncomfortably staring at him expectantly. When the music shifted to a Foreigner song Dean lit up, standing and pulling at him. “Dance with me alpha.” He pulled Cas onto the dance floor and the alpha wrapped the young omega in his arms.

“Yeah I’ve noticed too, your hormones are in full gear. You’re presenting your sub-gender and in a week or so you’ll experience your first cycle.” He lifted Dean’s chin. “I know it’s scary, confusing, and exciting, but you don’t have to worry. It’s all perfectly normal. You’ll find your way and I’ll help see you through.” When he asked him again if he was an alpha Cas stopped dancing. “All of these feelings and urges you feel. The overwhelming desire to be bred, the dreams about cubs, the way you get all slick when I’m near. You’re presenting omega. It’s all normal.” He felt Dean tense.  
The alpha pulled him closer. “Dean it’s like one in a million. Nothing could be more special or beautiful, it’s perfect. You’re perfect. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and I know your young but I’m willing to wait. When I said you just know, well I just know. You’re my omega Dean, I can’t deny it.” 

Dean leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Do you love me?” The kiss that followed was like something out of a fairy tale It was long slow, and dripping with not just lust but something far superior. They were in love. The moment was beautiful, the song in the background playing as they swayed in one another’s arms. They were both still buzzing from the kiss. The alpha wolf whispering I love yous on Dean’s lips. Both were so wrapped up in the moment they hadn’t heard John until it was too late. He snatched Dean up with lightning reflexes, the boy hissing and growling as he drug him towards the door. He was calling out to him, clawing at the air. It was more than Cas could bear so he did the only thing he could think of to do.

When Cas challenged the bigger stronger alphacat he was going on instinct. “Let him go John, he’s a man, not a boy. Your son is an omega and you should be proud of that.” The tiger hissed, shoving Dean to the ground and backhanding him when he attempted to get up. Cas leaped on him, the two alphas shifting somewhere in the heat of the fight. In human form, the young alpha wolf stood a chance but fighting a tiger he was at a huge disadvantage. Still, the wolf fought with everything he had. He was fighting for his omega, he was fighting for Dean.

Cas had managed to hold his own but the tiger was getting the best of him. Cas was on his back snapping furiously as the tiger went for his jugular. It was then Dean jumped on his father's back screaming for him to stop. John turned hitting Dean and sending him headfirst across the bar. The silence meant either he was unconscious or the alpha tiger had killed his son. Cas was enraged and leaped on the tiger biting at him as the alpha big cat tried to shake him off. In the end, the tiger was too much for him, it took a pack of wolves to take down a predator of this size and Cas was all alone. John sunk his teeth in down to the bone of the wolf’s forearm. When he fell the tiger waited for the limping wolf to get back to his feet. After another round, he sent Cas sailing through the window.

The alpha woke up embedded in the windshield of the old broken down Chevy Impala outside. He’d already shifted back and glass was embedded everywhere. The naked wolf gripped his broken ribs as he climbed down. He was dizzy from lack of blood and repeated blows to his head. He staggered over and pushed at the barroom door with his bloodied hand, the tendons in his forearm couldn't bear the weight, so he had to use his shoulder to push it open. Cas called out for Dean as his eyes adjusted to dimmed light. The room was busted up pretty bad and when the alpha got behind the bar he could smell the omegas blood. There was a lot but not enough to suggest he’d bled out. The blood was starting to dry and congeal which meant he’d been unconscious for hours. Was Dean okay? God, he must be going through hell. That was the wolf’s last thought before he fell unconscious.

It had taken a while to find out what happened to Dean. Cas heard he’d lost a good chunk of his memory after the fight and it was suggested by his pack that it was in both his and the boy’s best interest if the wolf stayed away. How could he argue with that? Cas couldn’t even protect him from John. He didn’t deserve to have the tiger for his mate. After that John had relocated taking Dean several states away to start a new life. Cas moved up the ranks becoming the alpha of his pack and eventually the head alpha of both pack and pride of the midnight riders. The alpha spent years licking his wounds and trying to prove himself. He felt inadequate and guilty no matter how successful he was. He was angry because he didn’t have Dean and he didn’t deserve him. In the end, it all made the alpha wolf detached and mean. Not to everyone, but he had a bad temper and an asshole streak in him that made few cross him. He had chosen to stay unmated and focused on other things.

~~

Cas shuddered, he couldn’t imagine what Dean had gone through. No doubt John had beaten the fuck out of him all those years ago. The fact that Dean had been on suppressants meant he had forced him into living a lie. The alpha clenched his fist. He fucking hated John Winchester. He’d ruined his life and any shot they had, had at being happy together. He hoped Dean had a good life when the alpha tiger took him away. He thought about him all the time and though the alpha wolf fucked other wolves he refused to take a mate. Even after he had become the leader of the Midnight Riders and they put pressure on him to fulfill his duty he refused. Cas simply had no desire to settle down and have pups.

Dean thrashed in his sleep mumbling before calling out Cas’ name. It wasn’t in anger but in desperation. The alpha sat the bottle down moving to the couch. He leaned over the omega calling his name. “Dean? It’s okay. Everything is okay.” The blonde reached out clinging to him in his sleep.

“Don’t leave me, Don’t leave me Cas.” The alpha was pulled down on him. Cas braced himself to support his weight and not put pressure on the tiger’s wounds.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Green eyes fluttered open and Dean got his bearings. He was assimilating his dream with what was happening, most likely trying to decipher what was real and what wasn't. Before he could fully process it Cas kissed him. The alpha didn’t hesitate, he kissed him with all the desperation and pent up emotions he’d been holding in. It didn’t matter if Dean didn’t remember. He was still Dean and Cas still loved him, despite the time and distance he still felt it all. 

The omega kissed back showing it was mutual, this need and desire. Their mouths collided, tongues tangling as they pressed their bodies together and moved to rub against one another. When they stopped to catch their breath Cas could feel Dean’s heart racing like his was. “ I won’t apologize because if I did it would mean I didn’t want to do it. I regret nothing. I want this, I want you omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's kisses intensified when he heard those words spoken. He remembered them. Tears streaked his cheek as he pawed at the alpha, their lips locked in a hot and loving battle. He had heard those words, this time he wasn't mistaken, this time he wasn't confused. Memories flooded back to him, he was barely able to breathe or stop and think about what he did remember, it wasn't all there, but Cas was. The alpha wolf had been his first and only ever love, the only one he had ever wanted to give himself to. 

Their mouths were feverish for one another and in that kiss, Dean knew that this was his alpha, he knew, his body knew, everything about him resonated deep inside of him. Slick gushed between his thighs, his whole self felt like he was a volcano on the precipice of erupting. His body reacted to the alpha, the way it had before but multiplied. Dean broke the kiss, panting heavily.

Wet eyes looked deep into hungry blue ones, his fingers traced stubbled cheeks. His mind flashing images of another time, not a past life but just many years ago. Was this really him? The voice inside his head telling him it would be okay? Telling him he was perfect? It had to be, he needed it to be. "do you love me?" He asked, knowing those words he had asked before. It had been a long time now but his heart hoped that the answer would be the same as it was back then, though it wasn't words, the way Cas had held him, kissed him, kept him safe, all of it had said more then what the words alone could. 

"I always have, I always will. You are my omega Dean and some day you'll remember that I let you down but for now, I think our union is long over due" 

That mouth was on his again. Hands moved to grasp the blankets that covered up his naked form. All he wanted was to be mated, knotted and bred by his alpha wolf. All the animosity had gone with that desperate need to fuck. He needed Cas to have him now. He eagerly pulled on the alpha's shirt, ripping it from his body before doing the same to the jeans he wore, the tiger furiously tearing them into nothing more than rags. He had known that Cas was a gifted alpha, the way he held himself, the way he spoke, he had a huge cock. He didn't need to talk about it or get something ridiculous to compensate for it and a part of him already knew that the alpha did without the demeanor. 

His hand explored the erection still hidden beneath boxers. He could feel the thickness of the base that came to a tapered tip. Cas' dick was warm in his palm, the sloped head was damp against the navy blue fabric. Dean was so aroused, where he sat there was a wet patch as if he pissed himself. His heat was forced out and he whined as the sensation of touching his alpha. 

"Poor, kitty, you've gone this long without being mated haven't you? You've been waiting all this time for me" 

"Yes, I need you Cas, please" 

He whined pathetically, the spines on his cock meant that it was difficult to touch himself, Cas knew how to but right now the tigers erection was the last thing on either of their minds, instead, the blonde was grabbed and pressed into the couch, his chest firmly meeting the back of the sofa, his hips yanked on and his ass on full display. Large strong hands held open his cheeks and he could hear the wolf growling low and deep in his throat, licking his lips before diving in. 

Dean closed his eyes, purring and mewing as his wolf ate his entrance. The sweet warm slick cascaded, flowing more as Cas devoured his hole. His eyes rolled back, drool dripping from his lips as he felt the need to cum. He didn't want to yet but that long tongue deep in his walls was overwhelming. He had been holding off, no man had ever done to him what Cas was doing to him. He had been waiting for his mate and now that he was with him, Dean wanted it all. 

The wolf smacked his lips as he pulled up, Dean wasn't sure he would be able to take much more before embarrassing himself from releasing too soon. He could only hear the alpha growling robustly as two long fingers were dipping inside his stretched entrance. "Ahhnn, Cas, fuck, no" he wasn't complaining out of anguish, only that he needed more. He hated this teasing, they had both waited so long and the blonde was eager, he wanted to be mated. 

"No what, omega? Tell me what you want. Let me hear you say it" 

The blonde turned his head, looking over his shoulder. He was teary from the immense pleasure. The aromas in the air were pungent, both their scents mingled and blended perfectly, filling the room and making Dean feel intoxicated. He wasn't thinking about what would happen after, what would occur when the pride and pack found out his secrets. He was going to be marked and mated and he was going to smell of it, as a means to show that he already belonged to an alpha so he was off limits and it wasn't a scent that would go away. 

He was being fingered hard and fast. Cas hit all the right spots within his body, the blonde suddenly grateful he had the insides of an omega, everything had felt incredible and uncanny. The longer he took to make his request the more Cas bought him to his orgasm "God! FUCK ME CAS, please, breed me" he was sure that anyone that was near by would have not only heard him but smelled him but he knew he never had to be worried about it, his alpha was everything. 

The wolf leered over him, retracting his fingers and replaced them with the point of the heated and damp tapered cock. It was right against his entrance. Dean swallowed hard, he really needed this, he needed Cas. 

"Kitten, I know you're horny, but I will ask you one last time. You need to be sure. Are you ready?" 

Blue eyes met his and Dean could see the seriousness there. This was a big deal, it wasn't like a human relationship or sex for that matter, it was more detrimental then that, it meant if he said yes and Cas did mate him, it was possible they would breed, but it meant they would be together until death. It was more intense then getting married or devoting to another, if Dean said yes, he would always belong to Cas and Cas would always be his. 

"I am ready, Cas. I want it all with you" 

He knew there was something the alpha felt guilty for, that he had let Dean down but the blonde would find out later, what ever it was, it wasn't going to change this, it wasn't going to change how much he wanted it or that Cas was, without a shadow of a doubt, his mate.

Slowly his alpha was pushing into him. Dean panted as the engorged length entered him, the tip sliding in smoothly before his muscles stretched to accomodate his alpha. It stung and moved a discomfort up his spine but his slick made in far less painful then it would have been. He had taken all of what felt like about ten inches. The tuft of pubic hair of Cas' pubic bone was right up against his ass, all of his wolf was deep inside of him. 

Dean gripped the back of the couch as it slightly shifted while Cas started to fuck him. Fingers sunk into his hips, the wolf pounding him from behind with vigor. Sweat began to pool and slide down his chest, the humid musky air tangled with their phermones and exasperated the intoxication. The sounds of panting, growling, whining and slapping from the fervent thrusts were lost in the walls, it felt like a dream, Dean immersed in the haze. He couldn't hold back anymore, the tiger came with a thunderous roar. 

He released on the couch and his contracted body became limber and flexible, allowing Cas to maneuver him how he pleased. Dean could feel the trust's become more erratic but the wolf wasn't able to pull out as far. His alpha leaned in again, placing his mouth on Dean's right shoulder and biting down hard, enough to break the skin and draw blood. Dean whined with lax intensity, his body already exhausted. He could feel the knot had inflamed and caught against the ring of muscles, unable to get past it. 

One last violent jolt forward and they were locked together. The tiger could feel the immense of release flooding him. The light ruts of Cas' hips indicated each stream of orgasm that he released into his omega. Dean would have no intention of changing his mind, but if he did he couldn't now. He was marked, knotted and mated. 

His wolf held him and licked the bloody wound. The blonde was barely concious but he knew what was happening and what had just happened. A part of him just wanted to break down, it had been all overwhelming. He remembered parts of his life that had been beaten out of him. He remembered what it was like to be with Cas and there was no one else for him. He was right where he belonged. He remembered the alpha fighting for him, trying to protect him.

As soon as they were unlocked, Cas was carrying him into a bedroom and placing him down onto the bed. Dean watched through lidded eyes, Cas disposing of the ripped clothing that was never going to be able to be worn again. 

The tiger smiled as his wolf laid beside him, caressing his cheek. Dean wished he could remember everything but what had come back to him was enough for him to remember that it was almost ten years ago that he had already found his alpha and it was Cas. He had waited for this his whole life and now it was there. He never had to be ashamed of being an omega ever again. 

This was not going to be easy though. Dean wasn't going to be able to mask the scent of being mated, both the pride and the pack were going to be confused and probably angered. Even if they did believe that Dean was an alpha, it may have been worse. An alpha submitting to an omega's position might have been more taboo then a male omega. Even with worry what was going to happen to him, if his pride was going to disown him, he wouldn't have changed what had happened between them. It would have been worth it all. 

"How much do you remember?" Cas asked him as he continued to grace him with the loving after care of the rather violent mating. It wasn't out of the ordinary, it was normal for any shifter. The animal instincts taking over and coming out. 

"I remember being with you when I was younger and John beating the shit out of me because I wasn't what he wanted. But I remember being at the lake, you said those words to me" 

It was nostalgic and it was intense enough to make him emotional but he wasn't going to cry or allow himself to show it. If Cas knew him they way it seemed he did, then he'd already know. Dean couldn't hide anything from Cas, that was obvious even before all this. 

"Cas..is this real? Am I really your mate? I feel like it's all a friggen dream and I'm going to wake up and none of it will be real" 

The brunette smiled softly at him and stole a few soft kisses, cuddling him a little closer. Those strong arms felt like home, they felt safe and secure. Nothing he had known without the alpha. 

"It's real. I've marked you, knotted you. You really are my mate, you always have been. Dean... I'm so sorry. I should have come for you, I should have fought harder. I should have been able to protect you" 

He could feel the distress in his alpha's voice and heart. Dean shook his head, there was no reason at all that Cas needed to apologize to him. That had to be it, what he was ashamed of and the reason he thought he let Dean down. 

"What happened to me wasn't your fault Cas. Besides I think you got your revenge, you fight pretty damn good for an old man" he teased playfully, it did bruise his ego to be beat but now he understood why, maybe it was for the best that he did lose. Dean was the reason Cas and John fought that time. "I was going to be an omega and gay with or without you. You fought for me and you always made sure I never felt bad for being unique. At least this way I got to meet my alpha"

Dean yawned and instinctly curled up, keeping close to the wolf who felt warm and welcoming, the body heat was greatly appreciated. The blonde closed his eyes again and wrapped his arm around his alpha's waist "Don't ever leave me" he mumbled, repeating what he had said earlier. But he didn't want another minute without him, they had nine years to make up for and he wasn't sure that he could handle it if Cas was gone from him again. 

"I promise, Dean" 

He didn't know what was going happen tomorrow, what the pack was going to say or do about their alpha having an omega male feline as a mate. It was worrisome but Dean wasn't a bitch, if anyone had a problem with him he would stand his ground. The bears were more of a threat then he was but even if the pack hated it, it was what it was, Dean was Cas' omega, his mate. Disagreement or hatred for it wasn't going to make a damn difference. 

"They are going to know I'm an omega. I can't hide I've been mated. I stink like a smelly alpha mutt" 

The blonde teased as he positioned himself on-top of Cas', both of them were still hard because of Dean's heat and Cas' rut that had been forced out. He would have shifted and ran until he was exhausted then masturbated all night in other circumstances but it didn't matter any more, he could have that wolf cock when ever he wanted and right now the horny omega wanted nothing more then to have it again. His primal urges was to fuck and breed and nothing more. 

He moved his hand behind him, grabbing the thick base and guiding the length back inside his already decimated hole. This time he could see the alpha's face and it was purely erotic. His wolf held his hips and Dean dragged his fingers down the alpha's chest, leaving behind red marks that began to spot with blood. The marking made Cas buck up hard but slow into him. 

Dean would spend the night having sex with Cas many times to ensure that his heat was satisfied and he was filled with his alpha's pups. This was unheard of and it was going to cause them problems. There was nothing that he would have wanted any other way though.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke early, he held the young tiger for an hour or so before slipping out of bed. He grabbed his jeans pulling them up and buttoning them, making his way downstairs to the garage. Cas dug through the toolbox grabbing what he needed and making his way over to his bike. Working on bikes was how he did his thinking. It kept his hands busy while his mind worked. Things felt right for the first time in a long time. Mating Dean made him feel as though something that was lost in him had been restored. Cas didn’t know how much the omega remembered. It didn’t matter really, so long as he remembered him the details weren’t important. As good as all this felt the alpha was well aware of the trouble he was about to cause. When the pack caught their scent, they would know what happened. They wouldn’t approve, but fucking a tiger could be over-looked as a drunken indiscretion if it was a one-time thing. Cas was taking the omega for his mate though, that would not be as easily accepted. It was Cas’ right and duty to take a mate and produce offspring. There was, however, an unwritten expectation that it be an omega female wolf. They would tolerate a male omega a lot easier than a tiger. Cas already knew it was going to be an issue. He was pack alpha and he would pull rank, putting anyone in their place that made an issue of it.

The alpha stared at his distorted reflection in the chrome. There was also the possibility after last night that Dean was carrying pups. They had fucked multiple times and he knotted the blonde without thought of what that might bring. Now there could be pups, cubs, or hybrids on the way. The thought pleased him more than it distressed him. Cas was an alpha and all alphas had the drive to procreate. He was getting older, and with that came an increased need to have pups of his own. It was Cas’ right to choose whatever mate he wanted and he had made his choice, he would stand by it and anyone who had a problem with it could take it up with him. The pride was going to have an issue with it as well. Not only had he bred John Winchester’s heir, but he was also about to out Dean as an omega. They would smell it on him after last night and there would be conflict around that too. The conflict was necessary and long overdue. They would move through it and everything would settle down and be where it should be, the alpha was sure of it.

He caught Dean’s scent even before he spoke. “You always get up this early or was I snoring?” The blonde was standing over him, hair accurately reflecting the night they’d had together.

“You don’t snore, but you do purr.” Cas looked up at the sleepy omega. “Like a house cat.” Dean gave him the finger smiling as he leaned down to kiss him.

“I’m not a house cat alpha, be warned.” Cas stood up showing off the scratches on his chest.

“Oh, I won’t forget.”

Green eyes moved over the marks before moving back to his. It was clearly arousing him that he’d marked him. The alpha admired the bite on the tiger’s shoulder. “Seems we both left our mark.” he wiped his hands off before reaching to pull Dean in close. “That’s a wolves mating mark. It’s more than a claim in the heat of passion. If you choose to be my mate it will rock the Midnight Riders, it will change everything. Maybe change is what is needed here. What do you say, Dean, will you be mine?”

The blonde kissed him again before giving his answer. “I have always been yours.” And just like they made it official.

Cas spent the morning filling in the gaps in Dean’s memories. He told him everything and the alpha broke down more than once. He still felt like he didn’t deserve Dean, but here he was and he wasn’t about to let him go again. The omega was experiencing trepidation about coming out as an omega, he’d hid it so long. “Look I’m not going to out you if you want them to think we are a pair of alphas I wouldn’t say anything but why? There is nothing wrong with being an omega. Just like being queer, it doesn't make you less of a man. Forget what your father said, or anyone else, you're perfect just the way you are.” Cas ran his fingertips over the bite. “It would also be hard to conceal your scent, you smell of slick and alpha. It's not likely to be a scent easily washed away. Not to mention with all that breeding...” He touched Dean’s stomach. Clearly that was something he hadn’t considered. “I’ve got your back either way.” In the end, the young tiger decided to come out.

“I want to make you a Midnight Rider Dean.” He held up John’s leather jacket with the tiger on the back. It’s your birthright to wear this and lead your pride.” The omega was looking at the jacket in an awestruck way. It was clear he had mixed emotions about seeing John’s jacket as did Cas. “I don’t want you to take it though. I don’t want you to lead the pride.”

The alpha tossed the jacket on the nearby chair and went in his bedroom returning with a midnight riders jacket with a wolf on the back. “I want you to join the pack and help me lead it.”

The blonde was caught off guard and took a moment to speak. “But I’m not a wolf. How can I be in the pack? They will never accept me.”

Cas held the jacket up for as he considered the offer. “You're my mate, that makes you part of the pack. You're right, they won’t like it at first, but they will accept it. You are my mate and they will accept you.”

The omega touched the jacket running his fingers over the wolf sewn on the back, then turned jumping on him and wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist. Hot kisses consumed them as Cas pushed Dean up against the wall. The blonde growled at the pressure on his wounds. He should have been more gentle but they were far too eager. Cas moved to the table setting Dean down to liberate him of his jeans. The blonde had the alpha’s cock out and was stroking it as soon as he was in range. They didn't bother to strip down any further. After a little attention, Cas was pulling Dean’s legs up and moving to taste him. Soft mews escaped as the alphas tongue found its place in Dean’s slickened hole. The tiger stroked his own spiny cock as he was rimmed. He made glorious noises that no wolf could ever make and soon Cas was rising to pull the omega in to fuck him.

The omega’s legs were pulled up as his ass was slid to the edge. “Fuck me alpha, I want it again.” There was so much slick that Cas gained entry with ease causing Dean to yelp as he slid in.

“That’s it, you look so good taking my cock. “ Blue eyes watched for several more strokes as he stretched out the tight opening. As soon as Dean’s sounds were more pleasured he picked up the pace, folding the omega in half. Cas kissed his mouth biting at the flesh of his neck finding the sweet spot that made Dean clench and tremble. When he found his prostate Cas delivered blow after blow to it until the tiger was spilling all over them both. The alpha’s knot caught and moments later he was filling Dean’s twitching insides. They kissed and held each other while they were locked together. The pair was in no hurry to rush anything.

Cas called a pack meeting at the Midnight Moon at noon. The whole pack was there to see what was going to be announced. When he entered with Dean at his side it caused a commotion. What was a tiger doing at a pack meeting? As soon as they caught his scent everyone was staring and talking among themselves. Dean carried himself with a tiger’s pride and that was going to make all the difference when it came to them seeing him as a wolf.

He looked the wolves in the eye as he made his way over sitting beside his alpha at the bar. Cas turned to address the pack. “I’ve brought you here to discuss pack business.” There was another commotion in the back of the room. “Then why is he here!?” Murmurs went through the crowd until the alpha shushed them. “Because I’ve chosen my mate. I’ve chosen Dean.” Several wolves began to argue over the validity of such a thing when Gabriel spoke up.

“Pack leader reserves the right to choose any mate who is not mated to another pack member. It's not illegal.”

Cas simmered them down again. “It’s not negotiable, my mind is made up and the pack will respect my choice. You will give Dean all the respect he deserves as my omega.” They were still talking, taking it all in as Cas gestured for Dean to come over and take his shirt off.

The tiger pulled off his shirt revealing the still fresh wound on his shoulder from where he’d received Cas’ bite. It was further proof that the alpha meant what he said, but it wasn’t the reason he had Dean up there. The alpha approached removing the bandages from the blonde’s chest. The gnarly wounds let all present there know the tiger had been attacked by a bear. “Bears have been getting bolder and bolder over the last year. They have been edging in on our territory and last night Dean was attacked in the center of our territory by two bears. It could have been any of us. We can not let this slide. They are testing us and I will not have our pack look weak.” Dean pulled his shirt back on and sat back at the bar. "I want everyone on high alert until we decide what we are going to do. Report anything suspicious directly to me or Gabe. If the bears want a war we will bring it to them. Even a bear is no match for a wolf pack.” The crowd roused further at those words and at least temporarily their mind was off of Dean and their union. “We will meet back here with the pride on Friday night for a full Midnight Riders meeting.

Cas dismissed them and Gabe joined him and Dean as the walked back to the garage. “Fuck, Cas, you really always do have to choose the most difficult path, don’t you?” He patted the alpha on the back smiling and pulling him in close as they walked. “I’m not blind, I always knew it would be a guy, but a cat, even I didn’t see that coming". Cas looked over at Dean who was silently watching them. He knew it was awkward for him and he didn’t know what to say.

“Its complicated Gabriel and I don’t intend to explain myself.” It was then that the tiger interjected.

“And you shouldn’t have to. You’re the alpha and what you say goes.” It was clear Dean knew nothing of what it meant to be a part of a pack. Cats were solitary creatures for the most part and a pride and a pack were two different things, neither of which the blonde had ever known. Gabe stopped to open the bay door, he knew it was Cas’ place to correct him, not his.

“Well, that’s partly true. I’m the alpha of this pack and of the Midnight Riders. I can rely on brute force if I choose. But tell me Dean, how long do you think that will work? Sure if they are afraid of me they will probably do what I say, but for how long? A pack is like a family, there is a hierarchy and when everything runs smoothly we are a force to be reckoned with. A pack can take down almost anything if it's strong and running smoothly. If it’s not, it will tear its self apart and someone or something will come along and take it down.”

The three walked inside leaving the door open and going over to the area off to the side that had several couches, a coffee table, and fridge. Gabe grabbed some beers handing one to Cas, Dean, and opening the other. “He’s right kid, without respect and loyalty a pack won’t last long. If an alpha doesn’t have those things the pack will eventually fall apart.” Cas nodded sitting on the old couch and kicking his feet up on the table.

“There is a certain amount of fear that an alpha has to instill but it shouldn’t be the main way he leads. You see, Dean, they don’t do what I say because they are afraid, not for the most part, but because they respect me. They trust that I will take care of the pack and so they’re loyal.” Dean looked upset as he sat beside him.

“But with me as your mate they won’t respect you Cas, there’s no way.” The omega was young and unaccustomed to pack life so he could see why he felt that way.

“Are you so sure? I think maybe you don’t give wolves enough credit. I know we might seem a little rough around the edges but there is more to a pack than you think. They trust me as their alpha to do what's best for the pack and to keep it strong and safe, do you?”

Green eyes looked up from the floor to engage his own. If Dean was going to be a part of the pack he was going to have to trust him too. “Yeah, I trust you Cas.”

The alpha leaned in bringing their foreheads together. “Good, then you leave that to me.” The mood then lightened considerably and Gabe and Cas spent the next few hours explaining pack life and wolves in general to Dean. He was about to be fully immersed in pack life and it was going to be a lot, Cas had no doubt what so ever that Dean could handle it though.

Things were going about how Castiel expected. The pack was unsure and disapproving of his chosen mate. There was talk in the pack but no one had stepped up to voice their disapproval or made an issue of it with Dean. The pride had actually been far harder to deal with. They weren’t shy about letting him know that taking John’s son as a mate, omega or not was an offense to them. The fact that he was an omega made it an even bigger deal because there was a shortage of omegas in the pride.

Sam and he had words about him making Dean a member of the pack. He was adamant that Dean’s place was in the pride, mate or not. The truth was it would cause conflict either way. The pride wouldn’t have trusted his loyalties and the pack was having the same issue. Only time was going to work it out but Cas knew that Dean’s place was in the pack. He was his mate, he’d bear his pups or cubs, and he needed the full protection of the pack. So the alpha didn’t budge on this, he held firm that Dean would be part of the pack. So far it was precarious but things were holding together. If this didn’t tear the pack and pride apart Cas knew it would solidify the Midnight Riders together as nothing else could. They just had to make it through the adjustment period.

It was here, the meeting with both the pack and pride, where Cas was going to nominate Dean as a Midnight Rider and offer him a pack jacket. He needed two members of pack or pride to confirm him and he was sure he would get it. He might have been alpha but he couldn’t make a member without it going through the club. He started the meeting much the way he had for his own pack. He formally announced Dean was his mate though everyone already knew.

It was a bit quieter than when he had done so to the pack but the sentiment was much the same. Cas looked over to where Dean stood beside Gabe. He looked so nervous, he was on the spot again and he knew it wasn’t pleasant. Still, he had to go through this, it was the best way. “I brought you here tonight for two reasons. First to confirm a new member and second to talk about a threat to us all. I’m sure it comes as no surprise that I nominate Dean Winchester to be confirmed to the Midnight Riders.” The alpha pulled a leather jacket from behind the bar. When he held it up everyone could clearly see the wolf on the back and the bar broke out into shouts and murmurs. “Dean is my omega, and he belongs in the pack despite being a tiger and a Winchester. Will anyone second my nomination?"

The whole bar went silent at Cas’ words and both he and Dean stood waiting. It felt like an eternity when Gabriel stood. “I second you alpha.” He gave a knowing nod before stepping back.

“And who will vouch for Dean Winchester?” They needed only one more member and he would be in.

“He needs a pride jacket! It isn’t right.” Came an unknown voice from the back of the room. The wolves did not speak but remained silent when normally they would have taken grievance with any disrespect to their pack leader.

After another long silence, a familiar voice rang out. “I vouch for Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester. He should be Midnight Rider and decide for himself what jacket he will wear" Sam Winchester parted the crowd walking to the front and laying John Winchester’s jacket down beside the pack jacket. The taller Winchester put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Make your choice, pride or pack, family or wolves.”


	7. Chapter 7

He watched as his alpha owned the room. The scandal of their alpha wolf having a male omega feline lover was like salt in a wound. But he had earned his place and the opinions of others meant nothing to him, if Cas was proud to have him as his omega then that was all that had mattered. Everyone listened to the brunette, and watching Cas get all that respect and submission was really getting Dean excited. 

The other's had got used to his scent now, slick, at times, was uncontrollable. He didn't have any trouble now, a lot of them were more disgusted by his scent then attracted to it, which was much better for him. Even as he sat there and he could feel the dampness beneath him, it didn't stir any one but his alpha. It didn't seem to matter how many times the alpha scented him, it drove him wild and that aroused Dean more than anything. 

Green eyes moved to the jacket and then to Cas. If there had been anything that John had taught him, inadvertently, was that pleasing other people led to misery. He knew where he wanted to be, if he stayed a part of the pride then he'd be betraying himself, he wanted to be with Cas, he didn't want to give what they had up, he was his mate, that meant that there was no one else that was for him, it had to be his alpha wolf or it was no one. "Sorry, Sam. I have to be with my alpha. I choose the pack" he was fortunate that Sam wasn't an asshole. He would understand that a mate to an alpha had their obligations, just as an alpha would. It wasn't just about that though, in fact, obligation was quiet low on the list. Cas had always accepted him, he had been that voice telling him was perfect the way he was. 

His alpha had been right, there was no reason for Dean to be ashamed of who he was. If his alpha loved him the way he was, if Cas loved him as an omega then no one else's opinions really mattered. "I'm an omega Sam. When he says I'm his mate, it's not something that means for now. This is it" he said it loud enough so some of the wolves heard too, word would travel and though the blonde did feel a little concerned about it, he held his head high.

It had taken weeks for Dean to really prove himself and when he did gain the respect it was because the omega held his own. Anyone who insulted him, he took no shit. He held himself like an alpha. He had fallen in love with Cas hard and fast and parts of it scared him but he had been marked and mated, it meant that he was safe, he was wanted and he wasn't going to be hurt. Moments of his life he had forgotten had come back to him, he still didn't remember everything but he did know Cas, he had known Cas for so many years of his life and old wounds were finally being healed. 

It hadn't taken Dean long to know that when they had mated that first night they had been successful in breeding. Dean was insatiably lusty. No amount of sex could satisfy him. Between the pack, duties of alpha and a horny omega mate, Cas was getting worn out and yet the blonde had to have him. He only had to get one wiff of his mate and his animal instincts kicked in and all he wanted was to have Cas using one of his fuckable holes. There had been times that his alpha was asleep, completely dead to the world and Dean would even take advantage of that too. He would either suck off his alpha or ride him, either way, he'd get what he wanted. 

It wasn't just that he was in a constant state of arousal, he was hungry all the time, more so then usual but especially when he shifted he could eat a whole horse. Dean could pack away more food then humanly possible in most circumstances but pregnant, he either need food or sex- nothing else. Every part of him wanted to hurry up and have the baby so Cas could put more inside of him, he needed to sensation of his alpha in a rut and just filling him full again. With him succeeding in impregnating his omega, Cas' rut had calmed a bit but Dean had made sure that when Cas wasn't working on bikes or in the club then he was sexually stimulated. 

A lot of the meetings had been centred around the bears, there was no way of knowing what would come next. With the stress of the bears, the blonde had to be patient. It was important to both the pack and pride that some kind of agreement was met to keep everyone alert and safe. Dean knew that he most likely exasperated things when he attacked them but they had been out of their territory and they were trespassing. Cas didn't seem mad about it, he had only become annoyed that he'd been injured. He wasn't going to forget any time soon that deep gravelly dad voice that chastised him and somewhat turned him on. 

The blonde had just woken up when he heard Cas and Gabriel talking in a very stern sounding tone, like they meant business. What he had walked in on was them talking about a meeting that had been sprung on them. The leader of the bear sleuth and his right hand man had requested a meeting with Cas and Gabriel. "No way, Cas I don't like that. I have a bad feeling" he interrupted. He didn't want Cas to leave him and have a meeting with the enemy. It didn't matter that this was how the pride and pack started, Dean had been on the end of pissed of bears, even though it was kind of his fault, he didn't want that for anyone else, especially not his man. Cas was strong and tough but he didn't like where this was going. Midnight was theirs, it was where their kids were going to be raised, protected and be apart of one day, he didn't want to sacrifice that. 

Cas came over to him, placing his hands on the blonde's cheeks. Those blue eyes told him to trust him and he had to try and believe that . "Honey, it's okay. It's going to be a short meeting, we will lay down the law and I'll come right back. I want you to stay here. You smell incredible and I'm a jealous man" 

Dean was pretending that didn't make him flattered. He pretended that he didn't want to pull Cas into the bedroom and show him he had nothing to be jealous of. But instead he feigned he was pissed off "I'm not a fragile little kitten, Cas! I'll kick a bears ass! Don't tell me I can't!" He pouted when he saw the wolf almost smile, looking at him so endearingly. He growled and stomped off "Fine! Go to your freaking dumb meeting! But when you get back I need you naked" he made his terms and he was going back to bed with some meat from the refrigerator. 

The blonde hadn't realized he hadn't fallen asleep until he heard Cas coming in the room "You took your damn time" he mumbled. As he turned Dean felt something cover his mouth and a pressure and a strength on him that he couldn't combat without hurting himself or the baby. Dean tried to call out through the fabric that was wet with chloroform. He reached out for the bed side desk trying to grab the lamp but his fingers slipped from the porcelain. His whole body went limp and darkness came over him. 

His head hurt and Dean took a breath loud and deep as of he had been deprived of oxygen for four minutes. The aromas that filled the small and dim lit room were pungent and very alpha like but not in a good way. It was like a mountain of week worn jock straps. It made Dean want to barf. He didn't know where the hell he was but the scent told him he had been kidnapped by the bears. He told Cas that the damn meeting was a bad idea but right now he needed a way out and fighting was off the tables. Normally he would have fought to the death of necessary but he had a pup to think about. 

He tried to calm himself as he looked around. There had to be a weak wall or a vent. Something had to be a way. He stood up and took a step he heard the metal around his ankles. All the hormones had him emotional and he wanted to cry but didn't. He never felt fear like this, not even when he was younger and with John. His father was always a harsh man, it was always about the job and revenge. Dean's mother had been killed when he was four and there was always that mystery. She had been working in the prides old watering hole when someone had set it alight. At the time John had thought it was the wolves but it hadn't but a scent that had been picked up had led them to a enemy pride that was passing through Midnight. It had always been about justice for John. Dean remembered a little of what it was like when Mary was alive, it was hard to believe his father then and the father John became was the same person. 

"Any other omega's?"

"Yeah, we'll grab more tonight. Least we know the bitch is fertile, he's knocked up" 

He heard a couple of bears talk and laugh as they walked past the room. He really had no idea what to do. Was Cas even going to find him? Was his scent going to be strong enough? What if his alpha didn't come for him? Cas wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave him. He knew his mate, he wouldn't stop searching for him until he did. They had to be taking other omega's, they were either devoid of then or there hadn't been enough to be able to reproduce to the alpha's standards. He would have assumed that this was some kind of revenge attack but it was simply because he was an omega and he was fertile. 

Being in the cold and dark room scared the hell out of him, the tiger in him needed warmth and he needed room to be be able to move. Shifting while under the stress he was feeling was dangerous and he couldn't do it. He didn't know how long he was going to be there for but it was like living in a nightmare. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what was going to happen to him but he didn't want to die there. He didn't want to have the baby there he didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to him once the kid was born. For the first time in his life , that he could remember, Dean was genuinely scared. 

He was dehydrated, hungry and cold. Dean wasn't sure he was going to be alright. It had felt like days, disgusting meat was slipped in and nothing more. The only thing that kept him going was his alpha would be coming for him and he was the packs omega, he was strong and he had to protect their baby, he wasn't going to let Cas down but he had very little fight in him left. He felt weak and his body was doing it's best to keep warm. As he was hazed and tired Dean saw the flash backs about what had happened to him. 

He couldn't really move or do anything. Tears just streaked down his cheeks as he hugged himself, the beatings, the replay of the way he was torn away from Castiel. It flooded back to him. It paralyzed him and there was nothing that he could do. John had forced suppressants down his throat, every second day he way held down and they were shoved in his mouth. His breath held until he swollowed them. Eventually he just took them willingly, he had to be the alpha his father wanted or he would have the omega and the gay beaten out if him. He had been so badly hurt that anything that had reminded him that he was an omega had vanished from his memory, including Cas. He wanted to scream, he wanted to just cry until it stopped hurting. Maybe it was better he hadn't remembered what happened to him, but the blonde was a fighter, he wasn't going to allow what happened to him to affect what gifts he had been given, Cas, the pack, their pup. 

Suddenly there was the chaos of growling, yelling, screaming and animal sounds that surrounded him that bought him out, he sat up and in the mess of noises he heard his name being yelled. At first, it felt like a hallucination, like he had wanted to be rescued so bad that he simply imagined it was happening. But the voice got louder, even through the crashing and sounds of war he knew his alpha's voice. 

"Cas?" Dean tried his best to talk but words were broken and quiet, he cleared his throat the best he could "Cas!" He found his voice the best he could but his voice hadn't been the landmark, it was his scent. His wolf knew his aroma above all other ones. There was aggressive echoes of howling when the door was being attacked. He heard the locks on the wooden door hitting the surface. As soon as it was open the large chocolate wolf had morphed back to the man. Dean could only sob as he was picked up and cradled in the alpha's arms. 

He knew he was carried out and he was laid on the back seat of a car and covered in blankets and given water. The blonde moved in and out of consciousness. He was grateful for his mate being a wolf. The heat from Cas' body was enough to keep him warm until they got back home and his mate hurriedly got him to the room. Gabriel was tasked in watching over him and getting in the doctor to get him checked out. The blonde wasn't able to keep himself awake for most of it. The first thing he he heard when he woke up was Cas yelling about killing any of the bears that were left alive. His alpha was enraged, he had never seen or heard Cas so wrathful, it was like he was going to tear everything apart. Dean wanted to be able to get up and try and get his alpha's attention, he didn't want him to leave and he didn't want Cas to completely lose the plot. Cas would have been in hyper protective mode, he would have killed anyone that threatened to even look at his mate the wrong way so the kidnapping and the poor treatment had the alpha on the war path. 

Dean knew his alpha would find him, Cas wouldn't have given up on him and after Dean recalled the abuse he went through, he just needed to have his mate. He didn't know if the baby was okay or if he was going to be. The blonde pulled himself up in bed, he still felt weak but he wasn't giving up. He needed to prove he was always the omega that Castiel deserved. He took slow steps, using the wall or furniture where he absolutely had to but mostly he managed to get close to the other room on his own. It was hard but he was Cas' omega for a reason, he was no pussy. Even exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained and worried what those couple of days did to their pup, he fought to get to his alpha. 

As always, before he even got to the room where Cas was raising hell, the alpha knew he was there. "Go, get out, I want those bears dead" Cas ordered. Dean couldn't control what was happening to him. Everything crushing down on him and he just fell apart. He held onto his alpha and cried, gripping hold of his love as tight as he could. The wolf held him like he would never let go. When he finally stopped and he was able to breathe again Cas told him that their babies were fine. Hearing the plural it had changed the way he was feeling, he had gone from devestation to surprise. Not only had he been able to keep their offspring safe but there was more then one? 

"babies? As in more than one?" Wet green eyes looked up into blue ones and for the first time in the last couple of days, he actually felt good. He was still in shock from everything but he almost couldn't believe that he was pregnant with multiples. It was some kind of miracle and that they and Dean were alright. 

Cas smiled and nodded his head, smoothing over the blondes face and kissing him softly, he could see how proud his alpha was, in Dean for fighting and himself for giving his omega more than one baby "Twins. You did so good, Dean. I'm so proud of you" 

The sense of joy had turned back to some melancholy. Dean needed to tell his alpha what he had remembered and it had been hard, Cas was already opening the gates of hell, so to speak, he didn't need this to fuel him too but Dean wasn't going to keep it from him, he needed to know what happened too. 

"I remembered everything in there Cas. I know what happened and what happened after John took me away. He beat it out of me, my memories of you and what we had. I'm sorry Cas, I didn't want to forget you, I didn't want to forget you and I did and I'm sorry" Dean was going to end up breaking down again

"Stop, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything. I promise you that I will always find you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You and those babies, that's my life" his wolf just held him until he needed to eat and sleep again. 

It only took Dean a few days to get back to himself. Eating and fucking with an insatiable hunger. He and Cas shifted, ran, had sex and ate like the animals they were. It had been everything he needed and wanted. His alpha was perfect, everything about him. Cas catered to his every whim, every kink, every three am food craving. Sometimes Dean only had to think about how good his mate was and it made him horny. 

He knew as the pregnancy progressed, he was more difficult to deal with but Cas was incredible and he kept his promise, Dean had never felt safer and his alpha had looked after him, even at his bitchiest. He knew that he had practically worn Cas' cock out and the wolf had several grumpy tiger scars on him too. But his alpha had always had jealous looks because of it and the tiger knew damn well how much Cas enjoyed having his ego fluffed. The way some of the pack looked at him wishing they had a feline mate that would maul them. 

Dean had hoped that the tiger in him was more dominant then the human. He wanted the three to four month pregnancy, not the nine but it hadn't worked that easy and it felt like nine months of lust, hunger, pain, moodiness and pure annoyance, though that hadn't been far from what he was normally like. But waking up in a pool of mess was the biggest moment of those nine months. He didn't know what was happening, though well aware that it wasn't slick. 

"Cas, wake up! I pissed myself" he nudged the sleeping wolf beside him and when he didn't get the response he wanted he shoved the alpha so hard that he fell off the bed. He was in a state of sleepy confusion having no real idea what just happened when he stood up looking around the room. "Cas! Hey! I'm talking to you. I think...I think my ass is leaking" it didn't sound attractive but there was no other word for it. "Did my freaking water thing break?! I can't believe you did this to me, damn horny wolf! " He was yelling at Cas in a panic because nothing had prepared him for this all he knew was there were two options, shift and give birth or he was going to have to have a cesarean delivery.


End file.
